My Story
by JyBLsKkJJlovers
Summary: Apakah ada keluarga serumit diriku ? kau harus sabar menghadapinya kyungsoo ! demi keluarga dan para suamimu .. just prolog review juseyo


Author : Bloody Rose

cast : YunjaeYosuMin

Member Exo all

Member Suju : Kyu , Heechul dan Siwon

Genre : Little Humor ? Romance ?

Rate : T -M

Warning : Typo , Boy X Boy , Incest , Pedo , Poligami dll, OOC

bagi yang gak suka klik back aja oke

annyeong ^^ ini adalah FF tergila yang pernah aku ketik dalam imajinasiku .. mian kalo ada yang gak suka apalagi pecinta para idola masing2 , namun ini murni imajinasi , mohon kritik dan saranya ,, kalo gak suka silahkan klik back aja daripada muntah bacanya ..

oke ... chaaaaaa..

hana

dul

set

.

.

.

Prolog

" Appa ! Kau gila ? Jae Joong adalah Hoobaeku dikampus , mana mungkin dia menjadi umma ku yang baru?" Jerit Kyungsoo tak percaya

" Dan Hellooooo appa udah 40 tahun .. dia masih 19 tahun sadar diri donk appa !" bentaknya kemudian

" Baby , jangan seperti itu Joongie adalah Umma yang baik , dia sangat pengertian , sayang , dan bisa melindungi mu juga , dia juga pintar masak sepertimu , malah kamu bisa berguru padanya , kalian bisa memasak berdua , dan lagipula kamu sering mengeluh kalau kamu kesepian , ingin ada teman nya , kalian hampir seumuran , jadi why not ? " Jawab Yunho sang appa santai

" Tapi bukan dia juga kali , bagaimana kalau orang bilang keluarga kita ini aneh ? appa sudah menikahkan aku dengan 11 orang Pria yang benar2 super sibuk , paman ke 2 ku menikah dengan sepupuku , sepupu dari paman ke 4 suka dengan keponakan ku bahkan hampir bertunangan , sekarang appa ingin menikah dengan orang umur 19 tahun dan hoobaeku di kampus ? astaga Tuhan " keluh Kyungsoo frustasi

" kami saling mencintai baby soo , suka atau tidak suka kau harus terima , oke , appa tidak mau berdebat lagi , itu keputusan appa , mendingan kau pergi dan membuat cucu lagi buat appa dengan 11 suamimu , masa appa cuma baru dapat 3 cucu ? " kata Yunho sambil mengibaskan tangan nya menyuruh kyungsoo pergi

" YAAAA !"

dengan menghentakan kaki karena kesal kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Ruang kerja sang appa

.

.

.

Hai.. Mian sebelumnya kalian pasti tidak tahu aku kan ? Tahu ? benarkah ?

Aku Kyungsoo anak Tunggal dari Jung Yunho appa , Aku sebenarnya adalah anak dari Kakak appa ku namun appa dan umma kandungku meninggal karena kecelakaan , aku punya seorang hyung bernama Heechul dari Appa dan umma kandungku , semenjak kecil aku diasuh oleh Yunho , appa ku yang sekarang , tadinya aku tidak tahu perihal hal itu , namun saat umurku 15 tahun , yunho appa bicara jujur kepadaku , selama merawat ku appa tidak pernah menikah , katanya dia akan menikah jika aku sudah menikah ,,,

Kalian tadi membaca bukan aku menikah dengan 11 Pria ? Ya benar aku seorang Pria namun dinikahkan dengan Pria Pria yang super sibuk dan nekat . Kenapa ? Karena saat mereka dengan tidak elitnya melamarku bersamaan , mereka semua berpendapat jika salah satu mereka menculik ku dan menikahiku , maka dialah yang mendapatkan ku , karena yunho appa tidak mau itu terjadi , maka dinikahkan nya aku dengan mereka sekaligus , sekarang aku mempunyai 3 aegya , 2 putra yang sangat tampan dan 1 putri yang sangat cantik

Paman ke 2 ku adalah Yoochun yang menikah dengan sepupuku namanya Junsu , mereka berdua penyanyi dan aktor terkenal , mereka begitu blak2 an tentang hubungan mereka apalagi setelah baby Yoosu lahir , sedangkan Sepupu paman ke 4 ku bernama changmin si tukang makan dan evil dengan keponakan ku si kyu anak dari Heechul Hyung dan Siwon Hyung ... aigooo rasanya bisa pecah kepalaku

kalian pasti ingin tau siapa aja suamiku ? anni ? masa ?hahahaha ..

**Yang pertama adalah Kai**

Suami ku kulitnya paling coklat diantara semua suamiku , dia suka dance , saat ini dia bekerja sebagai model yang kadang 2 minggu sekali baru pulang , dia suka meninggalkanku seenaknya , tapi dia romantis hhihihihii , apalagi saat melamarku dulu

**Yang kedua adalah Kris**

Suami ku satu ini agak stay cool , Model juga ,dia sangat tinggi jika aku berjalan bersama nya , kadang aku minder tapi aku suka dia bisa sangat Royal kepadaku , apalagi saat dia melamarku :)

**Yang ketiga adalah Suho**

Suamiku satu ini lebih pendiam , namun sangat perhatian Dia seorang Dosen di sebuah Universitas terkenal di Seoul , aku nyaman jika jalan bersama nya , kadang tanpa harus aku utarakan dia sudah mengerti apa mauku , dia mempunyai senyum malaikat yang membuat orang tenang bersamanya

**Yang keempat adalah Luhan**

Suami ku satu ini sangat maniak pada bola , walaupun wajahnya manis , tapi dia sangat manly dilapangan , dia bekerja sebagai pengacara, dan sangat sibuk menyelesaikan kasus sehingga membuatnya meninggalkan ku sendirian

**Yang kelima adalah Xiumin**

Suami ku satu ini sangat imut , dan aku sangat suka padanya , apalagi kalau menatapnya lama2 , dia seorang dokter dan karena kerjaan nya itulah dia juga sangat sibuk , dia sangat suka dengan makanan yang kubuat , setiap hari dia pasti membawa bekal buatanku

**Yang keenam adalah Tao**

Suamiku yang ini sangat hobby belanja dan jalan2 , aku sering lelah jika diajak jalan2 olehnya, dia adalah Pelatih wushu , dan suka Travelling , karena hobbynya itulah dia suka berkeliling dunia dan meninggalkan ku

**Yang ketujuh adalah Chanyeol**

Suamiku satu ini sangat Humoris dan selalu bisa membuatku tertawa , dia yang menurutku paling bisa ditebak maunya karena cenderung jujur dan blak2 an , dia seorang Guru Taman kanak2 , dia sangat suka anak2 dan dia salah satu Suamiku yang tinggi setelah Kris dan Tao

**Yang kedelapan adalah Sehun**

Suami ku satu ini cenderung diam , cool , dan poker face , keinginanya susah ditebak dan kadang2 sifatnya agak absolut, dia cenderung melakukan tanpa banyak bicara dan suka pergi tanpa bicara , satu2 nya kalimat paling panjang adalah saat dia melamarku

**Yang kesembilan adalah Baekhyun**

Suamiku satu ini suka sekali Menyanyi dan suara nya bagus , dia seorang Penyanyi yang baru naik daun dan tentu saja perihal aku menikah denganya tersembunyi rapat2 walaupun dia tidak setuju , namun aku juga harus melindungi karir nya

**Yang kesepuluh adalah Lay**

Suamiku ini seorang Pelatih Dance , dia sangat pemalu dan sangat sayang pada anak2 seperti chanyeol , dia orang yang tidak terlalu banyak menuntut

**Yang terakhir adalah Chen**

Suami ku ini sangat suka jika kita berdua menyanyi bersama , sangat hobby ke karaoke , dan juga suka menulis puisi untuk ku , sikapnya sangat kaku dan sering gugup walau kita sudah berstatus suami istri (atau suami suami)

oke itu sekilas tentang para suamiku ...

dan ini lah kerumitan dari keluargaku ... maukah kau membaca Story ku ?

TBC

hahahahha.. mianne ff nya gaje banget ,,, just prolog .. Review nya ne .. biar cepet post Part 1 nya ... biar aku tambah semangat untuk ngetik

Kritik dan saran diterima ^^ sekali lagi just imajinasi .. jika gak suka gak papa , ngebash saya aja jangan pairing maupun cast nya ^^

sekali lagi Review juseyo ^^


End file.
